Manufactured liquid crystal display (LCD) panels can be brightness uneven because of the deficiency during fabrication, and various Mura flaws can be formed. In order to improve the uniformity of brightness of LCD panels, a Mura offset method has been offered, a Mura pattern of gray-scale images (pure white images of different brightness) is shot by a camera, contrast of brightness between a frame of a LCD panel and a central region is calculated by comparing the brightness of the central region of the LCD panel, and brightness uniformity of the LCD panel can beachieved by offset gray-scale values on the Mura position adversely. For example, gray-scale values in regions where are brighter than the central position are reduced to fadethe brightness; gray-scale values in regions where are dimmer than the central position are increased to light the regions.
A timing controller (TCON) chip supporting full high definition (FHD) with a resolution of 1920×1080 on the market has not integrated a function of Mura offset. Therefore, in LCD panels with FHD resolution, the function of Mura offset is carried out by combining a separated Mura offset chip and a TCON chip. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the Mura offset chip calculates difference between the brightness of the frame of a LCD panel and the central region and reads the corresponding Mura offset data from FLASH memory to control gray-scale data of the TCON chip after exporting Mura offset, completing offset to a LCD panel. In the proposal above, the Mura offset chip needs to be accompanied with two data memory: one is an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) with an inter-integrated circuit (I2C) interface, which is applied to store setup parameters of the Mura offset chip; the other one is FLASH memory with a serial peripheral interface (SPI), which is applied to store Mura offset data. As shown in FIG. 3, when inputting data into the two data memory, two different connectors and data files are necessary to write data into the two data memory respectively, which makes the process too complex and time consuming.